


Video conversation

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee falls asleep chatting with Tavros. not much of a plot, just a little something I had to write after coming across a post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video conversation

Gamzee was not the kind of troll to dress up for any occasion; sleeping was not one of them either.

It was getting early in the morning, and Gamzee was as high as he possibly could. He'd been talking to one of his friend all night on Trollian making pointless conversation out of anything for only a good reason to stay awake and talk with Tavros. The poor little cripple troll had heard wired noises in his house a little while ago and, as much as he wouldn't admit it, he was a little scared. So the Capricorn took it upon him to stay awake with his redcrush until the lowblood found it in him to log off trollian and go to sleep. 

It had been over two hour from that, and Gamzee was still awake and had only left his husktop once to go to the ablution chamber taking a great record time shower of 7 minutes and 43 seconds; usually he would just space out under the water and day dream until water went cold. 

Now that he was clean and dry, he could just hope onto a fluffy pile of blankets and clothes and talk with his cute friend and be comfy, ready to pass out anytime Tavros would leave the chat server. He didn't bother with clothes or underwear, he was hive alone, no need to be motherfucking fancy and shit as he'd say.

But now, it was getting early and his eyes were starting to close for a little longer every time Tavros took a little too long to reply only to jump a little when the popping noise would go off telling him his friend finally replied.

AT: i DON'T THINK i WANT TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM„, bUT i UHH„, i HAVEN'T SEEN tHINKERBULL IN A LITTLE WHILE NOW„,

And that's when Gamzee's eyes won the battle. He was lying on his side with nothing much covering him, it was hot during the day and his window was slightly open, letting the warm breeze in.

AT: uHH„, gAMZEE? 

On the other side Tavros was slightly worried; what if his friend got tired of him being frightened by random noises? It all just made his insecurities feel even worst.

AT: i„, sORRY, i DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU WITH MY PROBLEMS„, 

He started to bite on his bottom lip a little by then and Gamzee was still not answering. He stared at the screen for a little while until a popping sound came from his highblood friend's conversation.

TC: 'jklbjkl cvbd 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began video conversation with adiosToreador [AT] --

Gamzee shifted slightly into his sleep and hit a few button by accident, including the video conversation one.

The Taurus raised an eyebrow at the weird text, not really sure he got what Gamzee was trying to say, and thought he was maybe too high to type and decided to actually talk to him instead. 

\-- adiosToreador [AT] accepted the video conversation with terminallyCapricious [TC] --

Tavros looked over his screen for a moment, not sure he was really seeing what was displayed on the screen; close up view of Gamzee's paintless face, almost resting on the keybord section of his husktop, his upper body lying flat on his stomach and a little further away his lower half twisting a little awkwardly to the side. The lowblood's face burned as 'accidentally' took a good look at those sharp hips and long legs as far as the cheap camera could allow him, not missing the still sheathed bone bulge. After a few seconds of staring, he mentally slapped himself across the face for even taking time to look at all this.

"Uhh… Gam- Gam- Gamzee?" He said softly, not looking at the screen anymore, trying to get his friend to wake up. "Gam-zee…!" he tried a little more firmly. "I uhh… Y-you… Wake up… P-Plea-Please?" He tried again.

Gamzee heard this familiar soft voice and slowly woke up, face twisting a little when he opened his eyes and saw the bright light of his husktop blinding him. At first he was slightly confused as to where he was and why Tavros was with him until he realise his friend's blushing face was on his screen. "How'd a motherfucker turned this shit on without being here bro?" He asked confused about the actual video conversation. 

"I… Uhh… Can you- Maybe… Co-cover yourself… A li-little? Maybe?" Tavros said softly blushing even darker, keeping his eyes off the screen scratching the side of his head awkwardly trying to hide his face. 

Gamzee blinked a few times and finally understood what Tavros was talking about; if he could see his friend, his friend could see him as well. He pulled on one of the blanket that was next to him and covered his lower half, a light blush that wouldn't have been noticed if he wore his clown make up dusted over his cheeks. "I'm all motherfucking sorry about showing off Tavbro…" He said with a soft chuckle. 

"You- you could have told me you were… uh… tired?" The Taurus said softly trying to change the subject and not let his friend know what he thought about seeing him like this. "I… I'll let you rest then… I guess I can talk to you later when you wake up?" He asked shyly, still unable to look up at the screen for more than half a second.

"Yeah bro… I hope you're not going to get your freak on during the day, if so, just wake me up…" Gamzee said before waving at the screen.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ended video conversation with adiosToreador [AT] --

Tavros just sat there for a bit staring at the screen once his friend was off, the blush not leaving his face feeling his bulge unsheathe a little and cursing it, trying to mentally tell it to get back inside now.


End file.
